Yours
by meetmeatthecoda
Summary: Written for tumblr prompt: "I'm yours, in every way you'll have me." Red and Liz take a vacation and Red has a question for Liz. Established relationship Lizzington. Sappy romance galore.


"Red... This place is amazing!" gasps Lizzie.

They stand on the third floor balcony, gazing out at the ocean, which is not a hundred feet from their doorstep. Lizzie had been hinting that she was ready for a vacation and Red, not one to pass up the opportunity to see her in a bathing suit, immediately scheduled a trip to his beach house in Fiji. The trip coincided perfectly with their three year anniversary and Red was determined to make the trip as special as possible. This was his Lizzie, after all.

Lizzie had mentioned once or twice that she was partial to the shore. The swimming, the sunbathing, the sound of the waves crashing on the sand. In fact, that was why he bought the place in Fiji. But Lizzie wouldn't like that much money being spent on her so he'll keep it to himself. No reason to upset her on her vacation.

"Oh, Red... This is just incredible. Thank you so much." Gushes Lizzie, leaning over to peck him on the lips.

Red kisses her back, smiling, and squeezes her hand. So he chose correctly. That's good to know. He was fairly certain this was the right place but it's always good to receive confirmation of a job well done. If Lizzie is happy, he is happy.

"I'm so glad you like it, sweetheart. Would you like to go for a walk on the beach after you get unpacked?"

"A romantic walk on the beach at sunset with my criminal mastermind boyfriend? How can I say no?" She teases, kissing him quickly once more and hurrying off to get started.

Red grins, mentally patting himself on the back. Lizzie is pleased now, which is wonderful, but she has no idea what's coming. He smiles to himself. He can hardly wait.

"Oh, Red, this is just what I needed. How did you know?" Sighs Lizzie happily as they walk slowly along the beach, toes sinking into the sand, their linked hands swinging lightly between them. Red can't even begin to describe how beautiful she looks in her blue sundress and the light of the setting sun.

Red shrugs modestly. "What can I say? I know you, my love. We have been together three years after all."

"Has it been that long?" Liz asks, absently. "It feels like so much longer."

Red chuckles. "And is that a bad thing?"

"No!" Liz hurries to assure him. "No, I just meant after everything, everything we've been through… It feels like I've known you for years and years. It's a wonderful feeling."

She smiles tenderly at him and he can't help but lean in to kiss her, quickly but passionately.

"I feel the same way, my love." He whispers, touching his nose to hers.

She smiles, blinks away tears, and then throws her head back and laughs.

"God, what a pair of saps we are, huh?" She nudges his shoulder with hers playfully.

He laughs with her. "Yes, we are. And, I must apologize, Lizzie, but I'm going to extend the sappiness for a moment more." He stops walking and tugs on her hand lightly, making her turn around to face him.

"What?" she asks, still giggling a little.

Red just stares at her for a moment, memorizing how she looks right now, here, with him, on this beach, in Fiji.

Yes, it's time. He's positive.

And without a word, he drops to one knee in the sand.

Liz gasps.

"Red?" she whispers, voice trembling.

"Lizzie," he begins, "I can't begin to tell you what you mean to me. The only way I can think to describe it is that you are… everything. You are the air I breathe, Lizzie. I love you more than life itself and I would be so honored… if you would be my wife."

Liz is openly crying now, one hand over her mouth, the other still held by Red.

"You must know… Lizzie, I'm already yours, in every way you'll have me. So, Elizabeth Scott Malone, will you make me the happiest man on Earth… and marry me?"

He remains frozen on the sand, holding his breath, grasping her hand, would never in a million years presume that she would say yes, take anything for granted. So he waits.

Lizzie stares into his eyes, the waves crashing behind her, tears still falling, a hand still over her mouth. Slowly, she brings it away, revealing a beaming, watery smile.

Red's heart stops beating.

"Yes."

And he standing and she's kneeling and they meet awkwardly in the middle, her arms around his shoulders and his arms around her waist and they're both crying and laughing and it's perfect. He stands fully, pulling her with him, picking her up, spinning her around and she's laughing, laughing.

"Oh damn!" he says suddenly.

"What's the matter?" Lizzie says, startled. He wasn't going to say 'just kidding', was he?

"I forgot to put the ring on." he chuckles at his own stupidity, reaches into his pocket, pulls out a black velvet box. He opens it to show her, cradling it in between their bodies, her arms still wrapped around him.

"Oh," murmurs Liz. It's the most beautiful ring she's ever seen, with a modest sized diamond in the center and small sapphires on either side.

"They reminded me of your eyes," he says softly.

More tears gather and fall down her cheeks as he slips the ring onto her finger, beaming at her.

And they continue their walk, still giggling and crying and kissing, holding hands as they walk further down the beach, towards their future with each other.


End file.
